Spirit Girls
by Cr8zy Magic Grl
Summary: Kari, Anim, Dilan, and Tera are Koenma's girl detectives. When Yakumo and his wife comes back the 2 teams must team up to defeat him once and for all. But with temperes running high and trust ungained will they be able to join in time to defeat them?
1. Prologue

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEEZ BE NICE. A quick sum of the OC's are Kai is a water griffin demon (those are really rare), Anim is a half cat half plant demon, Dilan is a half falcon, half lightening demon, and Tera is an ice demon (not Koorime). Give this fic a chance and here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the OC's and the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
In the far reaches of space an evil stirs. Here lies the banished and twice defeated Netherworld. Banished by Lord Enma and defeated by Koenma's spirit detectives, King Yakumo and his wife plan their revenge. For not even a year ago Yusuke Urameshi, Youko Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi, and Kazumo Kuwabara defeated Yakumo and his brethren. They had taken his power sphere and turned it into the energy that had defeated him.  
"Is everything ready?" Queen Yakami whispered into the darkness.  
"Yes mistress. We will begin at your order." Tali, one of the Queen's three guardians replied.  
"Good. Begin Now."  
"As you wish" Tali replied as she walked out of the room.  
As Yakami walked out of the shadows, in the dim light of the distant stars, you could see the flash of always changing eyes grinning as they stared into the small speck that was the human world. And as the power of the Netherworld destroyed the barriers that held them, anyone with the slightest hint of spiritual energy woke from their beds with a feeling of dread that said All Hell Has Broken Loose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that was short but it will get longer and better. So please R and R. I'll try to update soon.  
Spirit Girl2 


	2. 1 The Mission

Thank you to Animekitsune24 and Kaeru Soyokaze for reviewing. This chappie is longer. I'll try to update every week are so more if I can find time to write. I promise it will get better. Also, this is like a sequel to Yu Yu Hakusho Poltergeist Report the movie with Yakumo and the Netherworld. Pleeze R and R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
"Koenma, Koenma-sama. They're gone!!" Jorge shouted as he rushed into the Prince of Spirit World's office. Outside the pandemonium continued as everyone tried to understand what had happened.  
"I know you baka. Summon Botan. NOW!!" Koenma ordered as he ruffled through papers. A few seconds later the deity of death burst through the door, her bright blue hair ruffled from her hurry to get there.  
"Koenma-sama what is it? Shouldn't we be searching for them and protecting the building?" Botan asked, the words rushing together in her rush to say them.  
"Summon Yusuke and the others, then bring them to the girls." Koenma stated, ignoring her look of surprise. "I will meet you there. Do not tell them what has happened."  
"Yes sir." Botan replied after a moment of thinking. As the door closed behind her Koenma whispered. "Hurry, the danger is worse."  
  
In a small apartment located in Tokyo, Japan a teenage boy with slicked back, black hair and brown eye gathered with his 3 closest friends, who were waiting for a message from the Spirit World. His name was Yusuke Urameshi, Demon Lord of Makai and one of the top 4 spirit detectives.  
Sitting on the couch across from him sat a tall boy with orange hair. He was currently thinking about what had happened late last night. His name was Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend and 2nd of the top 4 spirit detectives.  
Located in the corner stood an elegant figure with long red hair and emerald eyes that were currently inspecting the room around them for intruders, while he listened for the arrival of Botan or Koenma. His human name was Shuichi Minamo, but his true name was Youko Kurama, legendary fox thief of Makai and 3rd of the top 4 spirit detectives.  
Sitting in the window was a short figure with spiked black hair that had a white starburst in the middle and ruby red eyes. The bandana he usually wore around his forehead was gone as his jagan eye searched the city for signs of unusual occurrence. His name was Hiei Jaganshi, Master of the Dragon of Darkness Flame and last of the top 4 spirit detectives.  
Individually, few could beat them. Together, they were unstoppable. Normally, they would be pleased to have a mission after their 3-month break, but all of them were filled with a feeling that said the worst was to come. What worried them the most though was that no one from the spirit world had come to tell them what had happened and they feared there was a problem in the spirit world. All of a sudden the door burst open and Botan stumbled in, oar in hand.  
"Took you long enough." Hiei complained, the annoyance in his voice obvious.  
  
"What Hiei means is what is going on? We all felt a tremendous power serge last night and we don't know what it is." Kurama stated, without a hint of emotion.  
"I'll explain as soon as I take you to the girl's house." Botan answered, her voice slightly worried.  
"Girls, What Girls?" Kuwabara asked, obviously thinking she meant Yukina.  
"I said I'd explain when we get there!!" Botan exclaimed as she opened a portal. As they stepped through Hiei thought he heard a low laugh in the background.  
  
Meanwhile, in a house in downtown Tokyo, a teenage girl with long spring green hair and sapphire eyes was frantically tearing the house apart, literally. Her name was Kari Jinasri and she was looking for the computer mouse.  
"Tera!! Where is that god damn mouse?!" Kari shouted, her scream muffled from the pillows as she tore the couch apart.  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm not the computer geek." Tera retorted as she jumped off the stairs, her pale lavender eyes gleaming.  
As Kari opened her mouth to insult Tera back, she was interrupted as she heard Botan pounding on the door, yelling to be let in.  
"I'll get the door, you get Anim and Dilan. I think they're still fighting upstairs." Tera smirked, happy Kari didn't get the chance to get back at her.  
"Fine. But I'll get you one of these days." Kari retorted, already half way up the stairs.  
Once Kari disappeared up the stairs, Tera trotted towards the door. As she opened it a look of surprise crossed her face because behind Botan stood 4 teenage boys with an enormous amount of Spirit Energy. But the look of shock left as quickly as it had come.  
"Hi Botan. What's the new mission?" Tera greeted before turning her attention to the boys. "Who are you and what do you have to do with our new mission?"  
As Yusuke opened his mouth to snap back, he was cut short by the arrival of 3 more girls. All of them had enormous amounts of spirit energy and looks on their faces that said they had the same opinion of him and the others that the 1st girl had had. Before anyone could say anything Koenma broke the silence by popping into the room.  
"Who are they and what do they have to do with OUR mission?!" Yusuke and Kari exclaimed at the same time, looks of disgust on their faces.  
"Both of you stop arguing and get into the living room." Koenma snapped, before floating towards a doorway next to the stairs.  
  
Kurama's P.O.V.  
  
As we walked into the house I took a closer look at the 4 girls. The one who had opened the door had all the way down her back ice blue hair and pale lavender eyes. She seemed friendly enough. The girl who had snapped at Yusuke was apparently the leader of the group. For some reason she felt strangely familiar. She had right below her shoulder spring green hair and sapphire eyes you could get lost in if you stared at to long. Her hair was currently in a high ponytail with a stray hair on each side of her face. What confused me the most was her necklace. It was a miniature gold scale. One side faintly glowed with spirit energy, which I assumed meant good. The other side had a faint glow of netherworld energy, which I assumed meant evil. Strangely, no matter how it moved the 2 sides always remained perfectly in balance. Next, I looked at the girl who had come down after the girl I assumed was the leader. She had shoulder length brown hair that curved into her face and forest green eyes. She smelt strongly of cats so I assumed she was at least half cat demon. Finally, I looked at the last girl. She had right below her shoulders teal hair and gold eyes. Her hair was currently in a high ponytail without any stray hairs. All in all, the only thing I know about them is that they're very strong.  
  
End Kurama's P.O.V.  
  
Once they were all settled Koenma made introductions. The green haired girl was Kari, the one with the ice blue hair Tera, the tan haired girl was Anim, and the teal haired girl was Dilan. Kari was a Balancer demon, someone with the ability to tip the fates. They appeared about every 1000 years. She was also a Water Griffin demon. She had been raised in the Spirit World. Tera was an ice demon from a female Shinobi tribe, until she had decided she needed more adventure, thus becoming a spirit detective. Anim was a half cat, half plant demon from Makai who was a friend of Kari's and in need of a job. Dilan was a half lightening, half falcon demon on probation for stealing jewels from the King's Vault.  
"Hang on. How come we never knew there were girl spirit detectives?" Yusuke cut in before Koenma could continue.  
"Good question. I was a bout to ask the same thing." Dilan retorted. "We're perfectly capable of doing the job ourselves."  
"Simple. There are too many cases for 1 team to handle, so I made 2 different teams, one of boys and one of girls. Each team has their own advantages and disadvantages." Koenma stated before an argument broke out.  
  
"Fine. But what happened and what is the mission?" Kurama asked, interrupting Koenma.  
"I was just about to answer. After you beat Yakumo my father sent him and his guardians to the back to the dark reaches of space they originally escaped from. Apparently, while Yakumo and his guardians were able to escape, he insisted that his wife, Queen Yakami-"  
"His wife!? He killed his wife you baka!!" Kari exclaimed, her spirit energy rising to unbelievable levels.  
"Kari calm down." Tera ordered. "Throwing a fit won't do you any good."  
Before Kari could start ranting again Koenma explained. "After he killed Queen Jina because of her secretly helping the spirit world, he married a demon name Yakami. Shortly afterwards he was defeated and well, you know the rest. Can I continue now Kari, or are you going to have another outburst?"  
"Fine. But you should've told me." Kari retorted, the stared mumbling something about stupid toddlers and evil stepmoms.  
"Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Koenma stated while glaring at Kari, who had an angelic look on her face. "Yakumo insisted that Yakami and her 3 guardians stay to continue gathering energy incase something went wrong. Fortunately, you stopped him in time. Apparently, the energy that that Yakami and her guardians acquired was enough to destroy the stronger barriers. That was the energy serge you felt last night. Your job will be to team up and catch them before they can rebuild their power sphere and turn the human world into the netherworld. Any questions?"  
"Hang on. You're telling me that he's back. We barely managed to beat him last time and now he's got his wife and her guardians to back him up!!" Yusuke exclaimed, unprepared for this sudden change in events.  
"That is exactly what I am saying. That's why all of you are to work together. On the table is a tape that will describe what we think Yakumo and his wife are planning. Good Luck. You'll need it." Koenma replied and with a pop he was gone, leaving them staring at the spot Koenma had been only moments before in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pleez R and R. I hope that was better. I will try to update once a week, more if possible. A preview for next chapter is: Kari flirting with policemen What is it with boys and asking for directions All of them going to a fair Next time on Spirit Girls  
Sammy 


End file.
